


Stained

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Clyde Donovan - Freeform, Crenny, Crenny Week (South Park), Domestic Violence, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eric Cartman - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kenny McCormick - Freeform, Kyle Broflovski - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stan Marsh - Freeform, Token Black - Freeform, Violence, Yaoi, craig tucker - Freeform, creek - Freeform, mature - Freeform, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a universe where your soulmate is determined by a mysterious marking on your body, Kenny McCormick finds it difficult to navigate his way through the world, finding the whole concept to be stupid. That is until he stumbles upon his own soulmate accidentally in an encounter with him. To his surprise his significant other is none other than Craig motherfucking Tucker, the schools jackass. However he’s already in a relationship with a childhood lover, Tweek Tweak. When their relationship starts to falter he turns to his own soulmate for advice, leaving Kenny to either stick to his morals, or destroy a struggling relationship.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Clyde Donovan/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Nichole Daniels, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Stained

It appeared to be just like any other day in South Park Colorado, the temperature dropping below 0 per usual. Was nothing new. Sure it got pretty boring with the same old weather but soon spring would could which meant the snow would melt. Then the blonde go out and skate on his old busted board. Now love was such a funny concept right? In this particular world your soulmate was chosen for you and upon being touched by their fingertips on a certain spot of your skin an array of beautiful colors would spew out and ignite into the air. It was a rather beautiful process to all that witness it and was even greater to experience it for yourself. You were supposed to touch your soulmate on an inky black marking which was imprinted on your skin and would fade after being touched. So you really had no say in who you would end up with or even love. To Kenny the whole thing was stupid. Who was to say that you had to love this specific person? Certainly no one would choose who he would eventually marry, if anyone at all. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to even get married, seems like everyone that was tied down legally was unhappy. Now the nineteen year old still hadn’t found his soul mate, wasn’t even sure if they lived in South Park. Didn’t matter too much if he found them in the end. Would mean he’d probably have to commit and stay grounded. He was still young and enjoyed just playing the fields as bad as that sounded. He was well on his way to school, the cold air nipping at his pale freckled cheeks, dusting them a light shade of pink. This particular day did seem a little colder, good thing he had worn his signature parka opposed to a normal hoodie which he’d planned on doing. Since he shopped at thrift stores he did have a good sense of style, even for being practically one of the poorest kids in school. The blonde was greeted by a familiar face as he reached the bus stop, flashing his friends a smile. “Hey dude.” The raven greeted, his name being Stan Marsh. Kid had a horrible on and off relationship with a feminist. Seemed like no matter what he was just a love sick puppy. The ginger in the green hat that stood besides him was Kyle Broflovski, a male who was a whopping 6’4 after hitting puberty. He was the town Jew as Cartman liked to call him, along with a long list of other horrible names. Last but not least was the chubby brunette who was Eric Cartman, just a fat neo nazi who seemed like he got off to treating everyone like shit. Out of the four only one of them had found their soulmate and it was weird too since he barely had much of a love life in general. Just so happened to be Kyle that was lucky enough to graze his finger across Nicole’s hand and outburst a flash of colors. Came to everyone’s surprise during math class and was indeed a total game changer for both the ginger and his newfound soulmate. Ever since then he preferred to spend time near his girlfriend but still made time to hang out with the other three. “Did any of you actually do the math homework?” Stan spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “My moms gonna be pissed that I have a missing assignment.” The ginger moved a hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose and shook his head in disapproval. “I literally sent you the homework yesterday, how did you not do it?” “I didn’t do it either.” Kenny chimed in and Kyle shot him a look, making him shut up instantly. However Cartman seized the whole opportunity to make fun of the two. “Aw is the Jew worried about his boyfriend?” He asked with a sneer and Kyle balled his hand up in a fist. “Shut the fuck up cartman!” Of course the response satisfied Cartman, being that he mainly just wanted to get a reaction. “Well I didn’t get the message sorry.” The noirette said. That only made Kyle whip out his phone and pull up his texts with stan, showing that the message had been left on read at around 9:30 pm the previous night. “You were saying?” Stan didn’t even get a chance to reply since the bus pulled up and then and a few other kids got on, finding their usual seats in the back row. As they road along the icy road on there way to South Park high Stan decided to do his homework since Kyle had been on his ass about it. Apparently they were going to go out and do something together and lately Sharon had been rather uptight with her son, not letting one missing assignment go unpunished. Guess she just didn’t want him to end up like Randy, but hey, who could even blame her? During the ride Cartman would pipe in the conversation, only for Kyle to say some sentence that shut him up, mainly about his weight. Kenny didn’t speak at all during the ride since he just seemed to feel a little out of place in the group that day. Something felt pretty off about it but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint what. Minutes passed and the bus slowed to a stop, it’s doors flinging open and kids flooded out. The last to get off were of course Stan’s group and the four boys shivered as they were met with that icy wind once more. Appeared there would be a snow storm which wasn’t good since they could get snowed into school. Who in their right mind would want to spend a whole night in school til some man with a shovel could clear a path for the door. Certainly not anybody he knew. As the four walked through the halls occasional pairs of eyes would glance at them. The three knew where Stan was taking them and Kyle seized the opportunity to leave. He didn’t seem to like Wendy all that much mainly cause she always put his super best friend on a super short leash. “Hey think I’m going to go find Nichole.” The green haired male said and Cartman merely scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Ok bye dude, see you in third period.” The raven replied after a moment, but the ginger had already vanished in sea of teens. Now that there were only the three of them and there was only five minutes left til class started, Kenny was feeling pretty keen on dipping as well. He didn’t feel like being around stan and his toxic girlfriend. “I’ll see you guys later.” The blonde bid them farewell, deciding to make a quick stop to the bathroom to get his nicotine fix. On the way there he bumped shoulders with Craig fucking Tucker who was making out with his meth addict boyfriend in the halls. “Watch where you’re fucking going hoodrat.” The tall male glared, flipping him off before going right back to it like two damn bunnies in heat. Disgusting. It was kind of shocking they lasted as long as they did, having been dating for around nine years. Kenny still thought their whole relationship was kind of forced in the beginning, but he wasn’t one to talk. When he reached the restroom he was met with a long line of kids. Yeah fucking right, he wasn’t going to wait for a stall. Without hesitation he dug into his pocket and pulled out a banana ice puff bar, placing it against his chapped lips before taking a rip. Some kid eyed it longingly as if you silently ask for a hit which of course he shook his head in response. The blonde took a few puffs off it and turned back around in the nick of time as the bell rang out through the halls. Slowly he made his way through the corridors, not really in much of a hurry. Unfortunately his sloth like pace made him a few minutes late and he was greeted by the angry face of his teacher. Oh well, fuck her. He made his way to his seat and slumped down in the desk, tapping his finger on the wood and glanced around. This was when thing took an unexpected turn. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Token Black wielding a note, pushing it towards him. Caught him by surprise certainly but he took it and uncrinkled the piece of paper, skimming over it. Clyde Donovan had written him a note? Was weird since they barely talked, only discussing their favorite Playboy Issues and exchanging magazines. A after school get together? For what and why? They didn’t hang out so he didn’t feel like he had to go. The gist of the note was that the blonde and a few of Clyde’s friends go over to his place to chill. Now he was starting to realize what the brunette meant by ‘bring friends’. Of course he was going to be used to bring girls. Yeah fucking right. His gaze averted over to meet Clyde’s and he shook his head, watching as the others facial expression went from cocky to disappointed. Oh well. Wasn’t like he was going to be forced to go anyway, well maybe he’d change his mind. He still wasn’t sure. Especially since Clyde’s group and his didn’t exactly click in general. Some stupid childhood rivalry everyone felt like they still had to listen to. To him it didn’t matter since he was pretty neutral with the members of Craig’s group, all except for Craig, but that guy was a damn jackass anyway. Now his eyes wandered down to the black marking on his skinny wrist, staring at it for moments as the clock ticked. Today seemed like it was going to be a hella long day.


End file.
